The Key To Love
by TearsandLies3m0
Summary: LJ fanfic. It starts in their 6th year. It's my first story so bare with me. Sucky summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily's POV**

Ever since I met the Marauders, I quickly made friends with Remus and Sirius. Although, you can count Peter to if you fall asleep with him in the train. But once person I didn't click with was James Potter. He acted just so, arrogant. He was also a show off, jerk and player. He had jet black, unruley, messy hair. He was pretty tall, and well, in short, he looked cute.

Remus, I've gotta say the cutest of them all, had sandy, long hair that went to about his jaw. He too, was really tall. Sirius, has black hair too, and he has it a little longer then Remus' hair. He was bloody tall, taller then James, by like 7inches. Peter, well, he's a chubby boy that looks like a mouse. He has thin hair that looks sorta diry blondish. (But I think it's because he doesn't watch it..) I've always wandered how he made it into the Marauders...

**James' POV**

Remus keeps telling me to close my mouth, but I don't get what he means... "James! Close your bloody mouth!!" Remus turned towards James' stare. Ofcourse, it was a natural reaction to James. He was staring at Lily Evans. The beautiful, intelligent red head. She has emerald eyes that you just couldn't tear your eyes from. As hard as you tried. He saw that Lily was walking over to the table. "Hey Lily!" Remus called out. "Hey Remus! Did you do your Divination homework?" "Yeah, did you?" Lily was about to respond when she was interrupted by me. "I didn't." I said, probably still with my mouth open. "That's no surprise Potter. Close your mouth, it's attracting flies."

Ouch. Yet everything I say to her she takes it wrongly. Yet, I still love her though.

**Nobody's POV**

Professor Slughorn walked into the room. "Good morning class!" He greeted. His smile brightening even more when he saw Lily. Lily was his favorite student, she had a mighty talent at Potions. "OK class, today we will study the Potion of Death."


	2. Water Balloons

Disclaimer: Unless I can somehow turn into her, I am not J.K. Rowling and don't own this stuff.

"Sirius, Im trusting you with these." What are they Lily?" "These are Muggle toys. They're called water balloons. What you do if fill them up with water and you tie them up and throw them at people." "That is awesome! Whoever knew Muggles were violent?" "Sirius," Lily said sighing," They are just little kid toys."

"Oh, I thought that was what they had wars with." "Nope, they use _guns_. But I don't trust you with one of those."

"What do these _nuns_ do?" "Do you mean _guns_?" "Whatever.""Well, they have these things called bullets and you shoot them at people. Then enemy." "Cool! I need one for Snivellus!" "This Sirius, is why I wouldn't trust you with one." Lily sighed walking away.

"Lily?" "Yes?" "Is this a car?" Sirius asked as he pointed to the picture of a car in his Muggle Studies book. "Yeah. It's the Muggle way of transportation." "OO! They seem roomy, bet you could get a nice shag in there!"" Something you can't do in broomsticks, huh?" "Actually..."

**_Notes: Hehe. Ok, well I know it really focused a lot on Lily and Sirius, but that was so you could see what friendship they have. Don't worry, there will be James and Remus in the next. Im trying to decide whether Peter should exist or not, please tell me? Review, please, if you do next chappy I'll give you cookies!!! (lol) Alright well, buhbye!_**


	3. Potion Of Death

**Potion of Death**

"We're going to spend some time on it, so I am going to give you a partner. You and your partner must a write a two foot report on its effects and be able to make a sample for me. The assignment is due next Friday. But for today, we will learn about Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Who else but Lily raised her hand. "Ms. Evans ofcourse!" "Amortentia is a potion recongnized by it's mother of pearl sheen and rises in characteristic spirals. It smells differently to each individual." "What do you smell Ms. Evans?" "I smell a perfume my mum used to wear, a new book smell, and a smell I can't really identify. Sort of spicy smelling." "Very nice Ms. Evans. Now we have another potion here and who would like to tell us what it is?"

Lily waved her hand impatiently. "Lily?" "Felix Felicis. A lucky potion. You can tell because it is gold and it is extremely bubbly." "So tell us Lily what is this potion?" "The Polyjuice Potion, sir." "Twenty points to Gryffondor!

Now I will recite your partners and then you will be dismissed. Remus Lupin and Summer Feildgold, Sirius Black and Haley Davis... and finally James Potter and Lily Evans."

Lily stared in shock at Professor Slughorn. "R-r-repeat that Professor?" "James Potter, Ms.Evans." James could've sworn Lily was about to faint. "YES!" James said happily.

_**THUD!**_ James looked towards where the noise came from. He saw Lily's best friends Haley and Summer fanning a fainted Lily. "Oh no! My Lily Flower!"

**A/N: Yea, I know it's short, but what do you expect from a girl who's lips are burning?**


End file.
